Baluns are used in various microwave and millimeter wave systems to convert a balanced signal to an unbalanced signal or reverse. Conventionally, baluns utilized in such applications cause signal loss, phase imbalance, and amplitude imbalance during the conversion process. Furthermore, most baluns are bulky, expensive to assemble, and often generate a differential signal that fluctuates in signal quality. Also, such baluns are often cost prohibitive to use and assemble because they comprise customized components. Given these issues and problems associated with conventional baluns, there is a need for cheaper, efficacious, high quality and better performing baluns, especially at millimeter wave band.
The above-described background relating to balun systems, methods, and devices is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some present conditions, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other context regarding the state of the art may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.